Anna "Anya" White
''General info '''Homeplanet:' Earth Born in: Russia Current residence: Strangland/Astera Town Birthday'':' 21st October '''Age:' 17 Fairy school: 12th grade Element: nature (as plants as well as animals) Superhero school: 12th grade Element: nature (flora only) '''''Favorite colors: yellow, orange, black cherry First appearance in the comic: the 1st page ''Backstory Many years after the portal opened, some starlings decided to investigate the world lying behind it at last. Adrian, who was among those people, walking through the Earth's streets heard crying and after some searching found a baby in a trash can and decided to take care of it. Many starlings tried to dissuade Adrian from it and were afraid of the baby at first, but when they saw she wasn't too different from them, calmed down. About the character Anya's personality is simply weird. She tends to say bad things about herself but gets offended if someone else says the same to her. She's calm and uncommunicative and at the same time hyper and is impossible to shut up around her closest friends. There's almost no thing Anya wouldn't be afraid of, but her greatest fears are a fear of death and of poisons. She's really short-tempered, but is very patient which doesn't do her any good, however, because the longer she puts up with something or someone that irritates her, the worse tantrum she might throw. People prefer not to try Anya's patience for after an "incident" she had when she was 12 she might get dangerous when mad. Because of that same accident she became somber and alienated, but thanks to her friends didn't change for the worse completely. Anya hates earthlings because everytime she goes to Earth she encounters someone who's never seen her, but still will make fun of her. It makes her think most people from Earth are dumb and evil. Anya doesn't show her hatred openly and tries to get to know earthlings she interacts with before deciding whether to like them or not. Anya doesn't know she's from Earth, because seeing how bad her opinion on the planet and it's inhabitants is, Adrian's never told her. Her hobby is drawing and she frequently takes lessons from her navi friend, Brush.EXE. Job Has no job on Blue Star. On Earth she'll try to sell her drawings, will fail miserably and become Momoko's babysitter. Relationships '''Family:' Unknown parents Adrian (adoptive father) Crush: ''' Nick (and everyone but he knows about that) '''Best friends: Nick Grace Momoko 'As a fairy' Anya can talk to plants, animals, insects, etc. She's able to restore her energy by dipping feet in water. Can summon lots of rose petals which always makes the enemies laugh untill they find out the petals were disguising thorns. Anya also has a flute she plays to make the plants grow faster (and she can only play one song). She can spread sleeping powder. Being the weakest of the team, Anya prefers to use defensive moves to the offensive ones. Also she's notably more vulnerable to fire than the other fairies (even of the same element as her). ''As a superhero Anya has all the same abilities except for communicating with animals. Trivia'' -Anya isn't quite an original character, partially she's my self-insert. Most of the things such as age, birthday, relationships (and the fact she can play flute) etc. are different from mine, but personality and hobby are the same. -A lot of the events in Anya's life are things that happened to me but heavily changed. -Anya's flute is Nick's gift and one of her most prized posessions. -Her fairy form skirt is strongly reminiscent to that of the seedrians' but it has been designed about 2 years before the 3rd season of Sonic X was aired in Russia. -She's the only fairy who's outfit colors don't match her element. Nor does the color of her magical energy. anya.png|Anya by IneMiSol from deviantART Category:All characters Category:Main characters Category:Fairies Category:Earthlings Category:Humans